


When the Solitaires

by nanda (nandamai)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-09
Updated: 2004-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandamai/pseuds/nanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good sex makes Carter’s IQ points drain out through her ears.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Solitaires

Good sex makes Carter's IQ points drain out through her ears. Jack finds this both gratifying, and funny as hell.

There are no six-syllable words, no unified theories, just drunken eyes and deep streams of vowels. He can mold her like slippery-wet clay. He wonders whether she was like this with Shanahan, but he's never had the guts to ask. Until about two seconds ago.

She reassembles her brain, gives him a look he can't translate. Jack is lying on the wet spot.

Finally she says, "It's hard for me to trust people sometimes."

He'll take that as a no.


End file.
